


Only Us Now

by HSNA_venn



Category: Naruto, Naruto Online
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, pool fic, sappy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Scarlet and Midnight spent the Firework Festival together at the school pool while the others were at the festival.





	Only Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> For that someone who request a fic where the mcs were at a pool, well here it is! Although it might not be what you expected xD It's really sappy and cheesy by the way. I was in a romantic mood eue 
> 
> Enjoy!

Scarlet dipped his feet into the cold clear chlorine pool water, watching the water broke away into waves and resonated through. He tugged on his school sweater, the soft cotton enclosing his hand from the cold chilly air.

Then there were footsteps from behind and they became louder and louder. He didn’t have to turn around as a smile graced his lips and he tilted his head back, eyes brightening at the sight of pale skin and silver hair in the moonlight.

“Hey.”

The vice-president knelled down between the smaller figure and kissed Scarlet’s chap stick lips with a softness he only showed to the older.

“Hey to you too.”

Scarlet resisted the urge to blurt out the word ‘beautiful’ as he saw those baby blue eyes stared at him with love and doting, even throughout the years they been through together. He’s a sap by heart, and Midnight just encouraged the sap in him more.

“Take off your clothes.”

Scarlet turned around face to face with his lover and he could see one of Midnight’s brow rose questionably.

“We aren’t going to have sex, you pervert.”

He gave a playful shoved and Midnight laughed as he landed on his bottom.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything.”

Now it was Midnight who was smirking and Scarlet only chuckled at that as he ran a hand down the silver-haired boy’s tie, lightly loosen it.

“We’re going for a quick swim. Is that okay with you?”

Scarlet asked, because he always asks. He would never do things without the other consent, so that Midnight would always, always trust him.

“I thought we were going to watch firework.”

Midnight said as he curled his larger hand around Scarlet’s, helping him take off the tie.

“But I’m up for it.”

He added, smiling at his lover and Scarlet smiled back.

They worked through laughter and giggles, taking each other clothes until they were in their underwear. There’s nothing to fear. They were safe here, the rare privacy they had in their school compound as the others were busy with the festival on the field below.

“Come closer.”

Scarlet urged Midnight forward as the ball of his feet teetered against the edge of the pool. Midnight followed without hesitation and Scarlet draped his arms around Midnight’s slim waist, taking in the warmth from skin against skin and he took a breath.

He leaned back and the two fell into the cold water with a splash.

It was automatic. Scarlet felt firm arms wrapped around him and a pair of legs curled around his in the water. As they defied gravity in the water, he opened his eyes just as a nose brushed against his cheeks and met with Midnight eyes, blue iris still stood out amidst the clear, blue liquid surrounding them.

Scarlet wanted to laughed, wanted to cry in joy because he just felt so much love but he didn’t want water in his lungs and Midnight was pressing his lips against his anyway so they kissed, the coldness of the water suddenly gone as his heart seemed to explode in his chest.

Then, there’s a hand curling around the back of his hip before he was hoisted up and back to the surface again, both of them gasping for air.

“Woah!”

Scarlet wheezed and shook off the water from his face, not wanting to lose his grip on Midnight. In return, the younger only laughed and wow did Midnight looked gorgeous with his bangs down, even though he saw them like that countless times already.

“You’re getting sappy again.”

Midnight pointed out, the edge of his lips curled up into a soft smile.

Scarlet wanted to retort, he also wanted to make the younger shut up because it was Midnight’s fault anyway that he’s getting all sappy but he didn’t get the chance to, for his words died in his throat just as fireworks exploded in the air.

And Midnight once more leaned down for a kiss, sealing their lips together. Scarlet closed his eyes, letting only the feel of the water under him, the pressure of Midnight’s body against him and the loud explosion of the fireworks evaded his sense.

It was like first time all over again, like the day they first got together. There were fireworks on their first kiss.

“Don’t close your eyes or you’re going to miss the fireworks, dummy.”

“It’s your fault anyway, stupid.”

Midnight breath could be felt on his lips as he chuckled. He felt a hand on his waist and then he was being guided to the edge of the pool, where they could have a perfect view of the firework display.

“Now, you can’t blame me for everything.”

Midnight said as he let go of him to prop his elbows against the edge of the pool, Scarlet mimicking the action.

“I do not blame you for everything.”

Scarlet defended with a pout, tilting his head to look at the other, because he admitted, Midnight was thousand times a better sight than the fireworks, especially when wet where his skin and hair seemed to glow under the moonlight and the vibrate light of the fireworks.

“Stop being sappy, Scarlet. I could almost feel it.”

Midnight chuckled and had Scarlet mention that his lover got a really nice laugh?

“Seriously though, I don’t blame you for everything. Like, confessing to you was my mistake.”

Scarlet said and that earn another heartfelt laughter from the other.

“Probably the best mistake you ever made, huh.”

Midnight eyes crinkled slightly and it only happened when he’s happy and that made Scarlet really happy. His lover deserved the best, because he had to deal with numerous stresses from being vice-president so it’s Scarlet’s job to be a good lover and unwinds him.

Make him feel loved.

“Stop that.”

Midnight scooted close and placed a chaste kiss on lips.

“You’re going to make me become a sap too.”

He said and Scarlet was just too intoxicated with love that he felt air was being pushed out of his lungs.

“I love you, Scarlet.”

Oh damn it. He can’t breathe.

“Woah!”

Midnight was quick to grab him as he felt himself became weightless and nearly fell under and into the water.

“Hey, Scarlet?! You’re okay?”

Midnight arms wounded around his waist once more and Scarlet was content to just lay there in his arms, head snuggled in the crook of the taller teen’s neck.

They might get a cold, Scarlet thought as he watched the glistening water with dazed eyes, listening to his own heartbeat alongside Midnight’s and he smiled as the last fireworks fade out.

“Happy 5th anniversary, dummy.”

Scarlet mumbled from where he was snuggling contently against Midnight’s heated skin and he could felt the rumble of the younger’s chest as he laughed.

“May we grow old together?”

“Yes. Let’s grow old together.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on tumblr


End file.
